Winter Widow -Poison, Blood, Love-
by WhiteWinterWolfSoldier
Summary: What if Zemo hadn't shot the five other Winter Soldiers but used them? The Avengers haven't separated, yet Tony avoids Bucky. When the Avengers get the news that Zemo has escaped from prison, they know that he got help. Bucky feels guilty and wants to leave alone to bring Zemo back, but Captain America and Black Widow accompany him... (BuckyNat)


**Hello **

**I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and I apologize for any mistakes I made. **

* * *

**-Chapter 1- **

Bucky was lying on the ground with a bleeding nose and a cracked lip. His chest rose and fell very slowly. His head ached where Tony had hurt him with the foot of his Iron Man suit. Steve and Tony were facing each other. His friend stood protectively in front of him.

"He wasn't himself!" Steve called.

"Oh really? How do you want to know?" Tony asked in an angry voice.

"I can see them..." Cap turned when he heard Bucky's weak voice. He tried to get up and with Steve's help he made it. "I see them in front of me... over and over again when I close my eyes. Every single one I killed. And I regret it every day. I wish I could undo everything I did, but I can't."

Tony stared at Bucky. He could see that he regretted. Suffering from what he had done when he was under Hydra's control.

"Please, Tony..." Steve pleaded.

The philanthropist closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again.

"All right," was all Tony said before walking past the two without another word.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Bucky asked aloud when they came back into the room where Tony had seen his parents' death.

"Where are who?" Iron Man asked with his back to them.

"The other Winter Soldiers," Steve replied. Now Tony turned to them.

"What did you just say?"

"There are five in total," Bucky told him. "They all have special skills."

"And what are these skills?"

"There is a bomb specialist. A poison specialist. A tough fighter. An armorer and a deadly assassin."

"Great. That sounds really great..." said Tony. His eyes fell on Bucky. "And you never considered killing these guys?"

"Tony that's not fair," warned Steve.

"Was it fair that he killed my parents?"

"It's okay, Steve," Bucky replied.

"No it is not. You were brainwashed and had no idea who you were killing because you couldn't distinguish between friend and foe," said Cap.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I killed Tony's parents..."

"He's right," Tony replied, tears had collected in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "Let's get out of this place and look for our friends."

A scream, followed by a thud, made Iron Man turn. Black Panther stood a few yards in front of them. Zemo was lying on the ground. T'Challa deactivated his helmet.

"Here is the real culprit," replied the king.

"Thanks, T," said Iron Man.

"He will have to answer to the law," he said. "He will be responsible for the murder of my father!" His eyes went to Bucky. The soldier swallowed. "My people can help you get the words out of your head." Bucky immediately relaxed when he heard the words of the King of Wakanda. The King finally believed him.

"As long as this guy doesn't dance around in front of my face for a long time, I'm glad," Tony replied.

When Cap heard the words from the philanthropist's mouth, his heart broke. It would take a very long time for Tony to forgive Bucky. Or could he do it at all? Probably not... But as long as Tony didn't kill Bucky that was his smallest problem right now.

* * *

**10 months later**

* * *

Steve was standing on the large lawn of Avengers headquarters, waiting for his friend Bucky. Using a special radio, he and Bucky had always talked while he was in Wakanda. T'Challa's sister, Shuri, had managed to give him back his own will. He was healed. She had also given Bucky a new left arm. This was now black, in a few places you could see gold. Steve was looking at his watch when the jet came flying and landed in front of him. The hatch was lowered.

A happy smile appeared on Steve's face when he saw his friend Bucky standing in front of him. He still had long hair and a beard. However, he was now wearing blue Kargo pants and a red shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hey Bucky," Steve greeted his friend and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you again. Didn't T'Challa come with you?"

"No, he still had to do something, but he sends his regards," Bucky replied.

The jet took off and flew away. The two turned and went to headquarters.

"Are you hungry? We could make ourselves a hot dog," Steve suggested.

"A hot dog?" Bucky asked, grinning.

"Yes, just like in the old days. But if you don't want to, we can do something else," answered Captain America.

"No, all well, I..."

The Winter Soldier's smile disappeared instantly when the two almost ran into Tony. The philanthropist looked at Bucky for a moment before walking past him and disappearing around the corner. The good mood was instantly gone.

"I think I shouldn't be here," said Bucky.

"What?"

"It was a mistake to come here," he replied. "Tony certainly doesn't want to see his parents' murderer every day..."

Bucky turned and started walking. Steve followed him.

"Buck, wait a minute," he asked, but his friend didn't stop. "Bucky, please..."

"You just got here and want to leave immediately? That's not exactly kind of you."

The Winter Soldier stopped and turned around, Cap turned too. Natasha Romanoff was in the hallway. As always, she wore black clothes.

"I think nobody wants to have me around who tried to kill any of you."

"You can only find out if you meet the others," said Natasha. "Come on. There's food, Clint spent one."

Steve looked imploringly at his friend. The Soldier also looked at him and sighed.

"All right then."

* * *

A little later the three came into a large room. There were couches, a large flat screen TV, two large bookshelves and a large table with different food on it.

Everyone had already served and sat on the sofas and talked. When Natasha, Steve and Bucky came in, everyone looked up.

"Hey, there you are at last," Scott grinned, stuffing a fork with a salad in his mouth. "We have left enough for you."

"Oh, very kind of you," Natasha replied sarcastically and started to use the buffet, Steve did the same while Bucky hesitated.

"Just don't be shy, Winter Soldier," Sam encouraged him with a grin. "There is enough for everyone. Help yourself."

Now Bucky took a plate and started loading it with food.

"Where's is, Tony?" Rohdes asked when everyone was sitting together. "Doesn't he want to eat a cheeseburger? Because they are really damn good."

"He wants to look for the five other Winter Soldiers who have disappeared from their capsules," replied Natasha.

"Oh, I see."

Just then Tony Stark came into the room and went to the buffet to take two cheeseburgers.

"Tony, don't you want to sit with us?" Rohdes asked gently.

The philanthropist looked briefly around.

"No thanks, no interest," he replied, walking out of the room.

Bucky looked down. He knew he was the problem. If he weren't here, Tony would most certainly celebrate with his friends. The Winter Soldier put his plate in his place and followed Tony out. He stopped him in the corridor.

"Wait."

"Leave me alone, Barnes," he replied coolly.

"I want to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you and now I'm leaving. Go back to your captain and the others and have fun." He turned and wanted to go, but Bucky grabbed his arm. Tony immediately snatched his arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"Then just listen to me," Bucky pleaded.

"I don't want that either," Tony replied and without another word, he turned and left the soldier alone in the hall. Bucky watched him go.


End file.
